


Ten Things I Miss About You by Leopold Fitz

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Pain, Sad, omg, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 10 things I hate about you poem. Here's some sadness for you :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things I Miss About You by Leopold Fitz

I miss the way we used to talk,  
And the warmth that’s in your eyes,  
I miss the way you used to smile,  
When the world was on our side,  
I miss you knowing all my words,  
To finish off my sentences,  
I miss you saying you’d miss me,  
And knowing that you meant it,  
I miss our little inside jokes,  
And how you always made things better,  
I miss the memories we both shared,  
I miss us just being together,  
I miss the way you’re not around,  
And how sad that makes me feel,  
But mostly I just wish you were here,  
But you’re not,  
Not even slightly,  
Real.


End file.
